


Résonances

by imanja



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Peaky Blinders (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Crossover, F/M, Inspired By Peaky Blinders, Peaky Blinders References
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-05
Updated: 2020-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:08:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23459902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imanja/pseuds/imanja
Summary: Il ya a deux choses auxquelles je porte un amour sans bornes : les dramiones et Cillian Murphy (aka Tommy Shelby). En ces temps de quarantaine, l’inspiration m’est venue. Comme je suis très loin d’être une experte en École des sorciers, je n’ai pas fait un cross over très ambitieux.Thomas Shelby est un Serpentard à 99,99%, jouant parfaitement le rôle d’un Draco Malfoy un peu plus mûr. Pour l'histoire, il est célibataire et a un peu moins d'une trentaine d'années.Pour ce qui est de la protagoniste féminine, elle est librement inspirée d’Hermione, en moins exemplaire. Au niveau physique, j’avais l’actrice qui joue Yennefer dans la série The Witcher (Netflix) en tête, en un peu moins pimpée.J'espère que ca vous plaira,Bonne lecture !
Relationships: Tommy Shelby & Original Character(s), Tommy Shelby & Original Female Character(s), Tommy Shelby/Original Character(s), Tommy Shelby/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 7





	1. I. Interférence

**Author's Note:**

> Il ya a deux choses auxquelles je porte un amour sans bornes : les dramiones et Cillian Murphy (aka Tommy Shelby). En ces temps de quarantaine, l’inspiration m’est venue. Comme je suis très loin d’être une experte en École des sorciers, je n’ai pas fait un cross over très ambitieux.
> 
> Thomas Shelby est un Serpentard à 99,99%, jouant parfaitement le rôle d’un Draco Malfoy un peu plus mûr. Pour l'histoire, il est célibataire et a un peu moins d'une trentaine d'années.  
> Pour ce qui est de la protagoniste féminine, elle est librement inspirée d’Hermione, en moins exemplaire. Au niveau physique, j’avais l’actrice qui joue Yennefer dans la série The Witcher (Netflix) en tête, en un peu moins pimpée.
> 
> J'espère que ca vous plaira,  
> Bonne lecture !

Thomas Shelby relisait ses notes attentivement avant que son cours ne commence, attablé à son bureau. Ses propres cours de défense contre les forces du mal semblaient si lointains qu’il n’arrivait même plus à mettre un visage sur ses professeurs. Il était évident que Dumbledore manquait de volontaires, auquel cas il ne lui aurait jamais proposé ce poste. Il ne pouvait que lui en remercier, étant donné que c’était ce qui se rapprochait le plus de son propre “métier” dans le monde des moldus -quoiqu’il préfère l’attaque à la défense. Il se serait mal vu en cours de potion - il n’était définitivement pas acceptable d’apprendre à des gamins de seize ans comment préparer de l’opium ou les effets secondaire de la cocaïne. Il avait déjà du mal avec ses “gamins” à lui à Birmingham.

Ses “vacances” dans le monde des sorciers étaient plutôt bienvenues. Après le chaos que lui et sa bande avaient foutus dans le Londres moldu, il avait dû se faire discret et disparaître. Peu d’entre les Peaky Blinders connaissaient sa formation de sorcier, mais Polly avait suggéré l’idée de séjourner à Poudlard le temps que les choses se calment. Accueilli sous l’œil suspicieux de la plupart des professeurs, qui se demandait pourquoi un ancien Serpentard revenait dans l’établissement après tant d’années, il avait pourtant été surpris par la sympathie que lui avait démontré le directeur de l’école. La seule condition pour son accueil à Poudlard était qu’il se montre utile, et le poste de professeur de défense contre les forces du mal lui était tout désigné. Il n’avait été guère bon élève dans ses jeunes années, mais excellait en la matière. En baston et en Quidditch -qui aurait cru que voler sur un balai ressemblait tant à monter un cheval ?

Nous étions déjà en novembre et les cours de défense contre les forces du mal avaient bien sur étés assurées depuis le début de l’année scolaire. La double casquette allait à ravir au professeur de potions, ce cher Rogue, mais il ne doutait pas du soulagement des élèves quand ils verraient autre chose que le visage revêche de Severus en passant la porte de la classe.

Quoi qu’il en soit, il avait du retard sur le programme et honnêtement il semblait un peu engourdi.

Des combats il en avait fait. Après ses années à Poudlard il était revenu chez les moldus et, peu après, était parti faire la guerre. La première, la “der des der”, celle qui créa autant de victimes que de fantômes. Il n’avait pas perdu la vie, ni le sens de la réalité, mais fantôme il était. Survivant d’une guerre dont on ne revient pas, et il était revenu, avec l’esprit empli de noirceur et d’ambition. Il avait combattu encore, pour sa famille, et à présent il n’y avait pas une personne à Birmingham ni à Londres qui ne se raidisse à l’évocation de son nom.

Au fur et à mesure des années, sa baguette avait été enterrée avec ce qui lui restait d’humanité.

La déterrer n’avait pas été une mince affaire, mais il s’y était résolu. Le deal était correct, même très avantageux : une protection inespérée, un logement somptueux, et un moyen de renouer avec une passion de jeunesse. Et tant pis si les balais remplaçaient temporairement les pur sang.

Il faisait confiance en Polly, avec l'aide de ses frères, pour maintenir l'emprise des Shelby sur son territoire. Il avait des idées et un plan commençait à se dessiner, son séjour à Poudlard pourrait lui être finalement profitable... Et puis, la tâche de professeur serait intéressante à expérimenter, car au cours de ses années à Poudlard il avait développé un don assez particulier.

Son propre sang gitan en était en bonne partie responsable, mais les quelques livres obscurs trouvés dans la bibliothèque avaient été le catalyseur. Il n’appelait pas vraiment ça de la télépathie, cela semblait beaucoup trop orgueilleux, mais il avait une faculté insoupçonnée de ressentir de façon presque distincte les pensées de la personne qui lui faisait face. Elles se devaient d’être très peu complexes et bien articulées pour qu’il les saisisse, mais la plupart des hommes de son monde étaient pour lui comme des livres ouverts. Cette sensibilité particulière lui avait permis assez rapidement de décrypter les désirs et les secrets de ses rivaux, et de rendre par ailleurs tout à fait imprévisible et indéchiffrable ses propres agissements. Sorcellerie gitane, qu’ils disaient.

Il était un brin curieux de voir quelles idées traversaient le crâne de sorciers adolescents.

Il regarda sa montre. L’heure approchait. Il ferma promptement son livre, se levant de sa chaise, descendit de l’estrade et avança vers la porte de la classe avant de l’ouvrir amplement.

Puis il s’adossa contre l’embrasure et croisa les bras, attentif à l’arrivé de ses futurs élèves.

Les premiers pénétrèrent dans la salle de classe, non sans un regard entre la surprise et le soulagement adressé au professeur Shelby.

« Bonjour messieurs dames » assenait il à intervalles réguliers, le regard impassible, tandis que le flot d’étudiants emplissait peu à peu la salle.

Peu d’idées très distinctes, mais plutôt un brouhaha de bavardage se dégageait de la dizaine d’élèves qui s’amassaient déjà, difficilement distinguable des vraies conversations qui se déroulaient sous ses yeux.

Tandis qu’il observait les adolescent prendre place chacun à leur pupitre habituel, il entendit soudain une exclamation par dessus son épaule.

« Ah ! C’est bien ce que je pensais, c’était aujourd’hui ! » clama une voix claire, un brin amusée.

Il se retourna et inspecta le grand blond qui venait de s’imposer devant lui. Cheveux d’une couleur approchant l’ivoire, regard argenté perçant et un brin provocateur, le garçon le détaillait avec curiosité.

Il ne manquait plus que ça.

« Draco Malfoy » dit le blond en tendant la main devant lui « On m’a tenu au courant de votre arrivée. Un ancien Serpentard pour nous faire cours de défense contre les forces du mal, je m’en réjouis d’avance ! »

Un égo surdimensionné qui transpirait de son allure fière, une inclinaison à la flatterie, et un affreux goût en matière capillaire, bien sur que c’était un Malfoy. Beau garçon contrairement à son père.

Thomas ouvrit la bouche, le regard toujours d’un océan imperturbable.

« Enchanté Mr Malfoy. » répondit il succinctement. Le blond resta quelques secondes planté devant lui, comme s’il s’attendait à une poignée de main de sympathie pour être tous les deux chapeauté à la même enseigne.

_ C’est tout ? _

Tommy fit un geste léger vers la salle.

« Je vous en prie, rejoignez donc vos collègues pour que le cours commence » dit il d’un ton ferme et sans appel.

Malfoy hésita quelques instant, puis rejoignit rapidement Blaise et Théodore qui bavardaient déjà à leur pupitre.

Faisant rapidement le tour de la salle du regard, et la considérant pleine, Thomas s’apprêtait à fermer la porte quand un petit corps se faufila dans l’embrasure.

Des yeux noisette se levèrent et croisèrent les siens. Il y put lire l’étonnement succédé par une légère appréhension. Le visage menu de la retardataire qui venait de passer le pas de la porte s’étira dans un grimace confuse. Une voix diaphane surgit d’entre les lèvres de l’étudiante.

« Bonjour Professeur, je m’excuse pour le retard »

Puis en un instant elle avait disparu dans la masse des autres élèves, faisant balancer ses longs cheveux bruns derrière son passage. Thomas l'observa s'attabler au premier rang tandis qu'il refermait la porte

Bien. Le cours pouvait enfin commencer.

Il se racla sa gorge et, s'avançant lentement dans la salle les bras croisés derrière le dos, procéda à son introduction.

« Bonjour à tous, comme vous devez l’avoir compris, il y a eu du changement depuis votre dernier cours dans cette classe »

Il atteignit son bureau avant de se retourner et toiser la classe de toute sa hauteur. Ses yeux d’un bleu limpide et orageux scrutèrent chacun des visages levés vers lui avant que sa bouche ne s’ouvre.

« Je m’appelle Thomas Shelby, et je suis votre nouveau professeur de défense contre les forces du mal. »

Il y eut un léger murmure qui emplit la salle, tandis que les derniers surpris et quelques distraits se rendaient à l’évidence. Quelques-uns soupirèrent.

_ Ouf, j’en pouvais plus de Rogue et sa gueule de croque mort ! _

_ Ca veut dire qu’on va reprendre les cours depuis le début ? Merde j’avais déjà pris des notes… _

_ Qu’est ce qu’il est sexy ! Il a pas l’air commode par contre... _

_ J’espère que je vais pas m’endormir cette fois… _

De toutes les voix qui surgissaient une à une des têtes de ses élèves, une était si forte et claire qu’il la crut à voix haute. D’une limpidité presque troublante la phrase s’éleva, teintée d’une chaleur peu commune.

_ Merde, ce qu’il est séduisant. _

Thomas chercha des yeux l’auteure de cette pensée, et ses yeux tombèrent sur une élève du premier rang. Il reconnut la retardataire, assise à son pupitre dans une posture attentive, jambes croisées et buste en avant, son menton levé reposant sur une de ses mains.

Ses grands yeux bruns le détaillaient, pensifs. Elle les détourna rapidement.

_ Séduisant et glacial _ , et malgré les deux mètres qui les séparaient, ce fut comme si elle prononçait ces mot dans le creux de son oreille.

Étrange.

Thomas ne cilla pas, et tournant son attention à nouveau à sa jeune audience, il reprit.

« Bien, sortez votre manuel et ouvrez le à la page 134. »

Il ne lui fallut que quelques minutes pour se sentir tout à fait à son aise dans son nouveau rôle. Il avait l’habitude de se retrouver au centre de l’attention et savait captiver son auditoire avec brio. Les discours de guerre et les manigances avaient cédé leur place à un palabre bien différent, mais c’est non sans satisfaction qu’il devinait ses élèves pendus à ses lèvres. Même le nonchalant Draco Malfoy lui accordait quelques oeillades intéressées.

Une seule chose l’importunait.

Quand il parsemait ça et là quelques questions ouvertes afin de faire participer la classe, et entendait distinctement la bruyante réponse de l’élève au premier rang. D’autres avaient souvent des réponses en tête et l’effervescence de leur pensées emplissait la pièce dans un murmure studieux, mais celles de la brune résonnaient si clairement au dessus de la marée des autres qu’il était difficile d’en faire abstraction. Elle avait toujours juste; et pourtant, il ne l’avait pas vu lever la main une seule fois.

Elle se contentait de le suivre du regard, absorbée, spectatrice d’un spectacle dont elle ne voulait définitivement pas faire partie, martelant les réponses de sa voix transparente.

L'agacement de Thomas se faisait croissant, mêlée à de l'intrigue. Il n'avait jamais fait face à une inflexion de voix aussi limpide et omniprésente. La plupart du temps, il percevait les monologues intérieurs de ses congènères comme un soliloque un peu lointain, rapidement effacé par les bruits ambiants. Cette fois, c'était différent.

Malgré cette incessnte distraction, il continua, sentant la séance s'approcher de sa fin.

« Est ce que l’un de vous peut me dire ce qu’est un Kelpy ? » lança t il.

Le silence qui succéda sa question fut quelque peu agréable. Des yeux ronds et interrogateurs le fixèrent. Sur le point de leur livrer la réponse, il l’entendit une voix éclore du premier rang.

_ Le Kelpy est un démon des eaux métamorphe qui hante les rivières et les lochs de Grande Bretagne et d'Irlande. Sa forme la plus commune est celle d'un cheval possédant une crinière constituée de joncs. Il est connu pour son attirance et son appétit insatiable pour l'être humain... _

Il posa ses yeux azur sur elle, les sourcils légèrement froncés.

« Mademoiselle, pouvez vous me donner la réponse ? » s’enquit il en plantant son regard dans le sien.

L’étudiante haussa les sourcils, surprise, et pâlit. Tous les regards se tournèrent vers son pupitre au premier rang. L’air devint soudain empli d’une apréhension commune. Elle commença à balbutier quelques mots d’une voix inintelligible, son mince visage légèrement baissé.

« Permettez moi de vous interrompre » coupa t il « mais je doute que le fond de la classe ne vous entende, serait il possible de vous lever et répondre à ma question ? »

Elle se figea.

Touché.

C’était certes un peu cruel, mais les interruptions virtuelles de la jolie brune depuis presque une heure avaient eu raison de sa patience. Peu habitué à ne pas contrôler jusqu’aux pensées de ses congénères, il était désarçonné par l’omniprésence de cette étudiante qui ne se donnait même pas le mal d’ouvrir la bouche.

Elle ajusta une mèche de cheveux derrière son oreille et se leva, tirant sur sa jupe au passage.

Des pensées masculines surgirent de l’autre bout de la classe.

_ Elle est jolie aujourd’hui. _

_ Ses vêtements ont encore rétréci au lavage ou quoi ? _

Thomas remarqua en effet que ses habits étaient étrangement taillés. Plutôt petite par sa hauteur, l’étudiante laissait deviner la courbure de ses hanches sous sa jupe plissée. Celle ci, au prix de cintrer sa taille, dévoilait de façon un légèrement impudique le reste de son corps. Son chemisier était au contraire disproportionné et noyait son buste dans un excès de tissus.

Si Poudlard avait tant besoin d’un tailleur, Thomas était prêt à en indiquer un à Dumbledore.

Il croisa les bras et pencha sa tête sur le côté, abordant toujours une expression sévère.

La classe entière retenait son souffle. Les interrogations surprise n’avait jamais été jamais une partie de plaisir, même à son époque.

L’élève rougit, son inconfort tangible.

Alors Thomas fut frappé par une évidence : plus aucun mot ne remplissait la salle. Les pensées de la brune s’étaient soudainement tûes et le silence qui pesait sur la pièce était d’une profondeur insolite. Ce mutisme assourdissant était remplacé par une palpable sensation de désarroi. Il avait envahi la pièce, et émanait très distinctement de l’élève.

Il fut sonné. C’était une situation pour le moins inhabituelle.

Il avait déjà expérimenté chose similaire avec ses chevaux. Les animaux n’articulaient pas leur pensées avec des mots, ils étaient la plupart du temps indifférent aux conversations, et les ordres se devaient d’être accompagnés d’intonations et de gestes pour qu’il leurs soient perceptibles. Il était évident alors que leur voix intérieure n’en était pas vraiment une, mais plutôt un flot de sensations. Sa sympathie pour les bêtes avait commencé bien avant qu’il ne se rende compte de son aptitude à les comprendre, mais celle ci avait sans doute accentué la profonde déférence qu’il leur portait. Il aimait effleurer la croupe de ses chevaux et ressentir le bonheur que provoquait cette caresse. Il connaissait le plaisir d’une pomme fraîchement croquée comme si elle avait été portée à sa propre bouche. Il ressentait la douleur de ses bêtes également, ce qui le meurtrissait au point d’en avoir des cauchemars la nuit.

Il n’avait pourtant jamais ressenti chose pareille avec un être humain, et encore moins aussi vivement.

A cet instant, il pouvait ressentir l'affolement qui régnait dans le crâne de la délicate brune qui se tenait devant lui, les poings serrés et le visage empourpré.

Son aura encombrait toute la pièce, mais Thomas était bien trop occupé à digérer la découverte pour s’en sentir coupable.

Elle entrouvrit ses lèvres, cherchant ses mots.

« Euh…. Le Klepyl.. pardon le Kelpy...» balbutia t elle.

La honte bourdonna si vivement dans les oreilles de Thomas qu’il se réveillant de sa transe. Décroisant les bras, il se racla la gorge et s’avança.

« Asseyez vous mademoiselle » somma t il « la question est sans doute trop difficile, vos collègues vont vous aider ..»

L’élève se rassit d’un seul geste, ses joues lencore rougies tournées vers le sol. Elle battit des cils, mortifiée.

_ Quelle idiote, _ entendit il.

Thomas, reprenant ses esprits, descendit de l’estrade. Il s’avança lentement entre les élèves.

« Quelqu’un d’autre souhaite me donner une réponse ? »

Une main se dressa dans l’assemblée. Thomas s'arrêta, et haussa les sourcils.

« Malfoy ? »

Celui ci se leva, et avant d’ouvrir la bouche, entreprit de se dandiner de droite à gauche de façon maniérée. Il prit une voix de tête pour lancer.

« Euh, ben euh, le Kleuhpyl.. » imita t il.

Blaise pouffa, Théo leva les yeux aux ciel, et sa parodie provoqua quelques ricanements amusés parmis les élèves. Thomas se raidit.

« Mr Malfoy, vous n’êtes pas là pour faire le pitre » siffla t il, agacé « vos singeries ne font que souligner votre propre incompétence. Rasseyez vous »

Le blond s’éxécuta, un sourire narquois plaqué sur le visage tandis qu’il lança un coup d’oeil au premier rang. La brune n’avait pas bougé d’un cil.

_ Quelle putain d’idiote. _

La sensation sourde s’était évaporée de la pièce, remplacée par une auto flagellation douloureusement disproportionnée. Thomas grimaça intérieurement. L’adolescence, quelle plaie.

Il soupira et se massa la tempe avant de reprendre sa déambulation.

« Bon, puisque personne ne peut me donner la réponse et que l’heure est bientôt finie, je vous propose de faire vos recherches et de rédiger une description détaillée à ce sujet pour la prochaine fois. »

Un soupir de soulagement retentit dans toute la classe.

« En attendant, avant la fin du cours, je voudrais que vous m’ecriviez sur une feuille de papier votre nom et prénom, votre maison, et la matière que vous préférez, afin que je vous connaisse un peu plus » poursuivit il « Veuillez laisser cette feuille retournée sur vos pupitres avant de sortir, je vous laisse quelques minutes. »

Thomas avait atteint le fond de la salle. Il s’adossa contre le mur tandis que les premiers élèves s’affairaient déjà, pressés sans doute par la promesse d’une récrée anticipée. Il jeta un regard au premier rang, et ses yeux se posèrent sur l’étudiante.

_ T’es vraiment qu’un pauvre fille. _

Sa voix de était distincte à nouveau et doucement assassine. Encore troublé par l’épisode, il l’observa avec précaution, son esprit tournant à toute vitesse. Une curiosité farouche avait remplacé son agacement, et il était bien décidé à l’assouvir.

La pièce se vida progressivement, mais il ne la quitta pas du regard. Elle finit par se lever, et Thomas fixa alors évasivement le premier rang. Quand elle passa non loin de lui il retint son souffle, attentif. Elle ne lui adressa ni regard ni pensé et quitta la pièce en quelques pas.

Le dernier élève parti, Thomas referma la porte. Il traversa la salle en quelques enjambées et atteint le premier rang. Il posa ses doigts sur une des feuilles sagement rangée sur son pupitre. Il s’arrêta, songeur quelques secondes, puis la retourna vivement.

En lettres manuscrites s'inscrivait.

_ Anya Nolein. Serdaigle. Défense contre les forces du mal. _


	2. Désordre

Anya sentait encore son cœur taper violemment contre ses tempes quand elle passa la porte de la salle de classe. Ses pas la portèrent un peu plus loin, et elle erra quelques secondes dans le couloir, reprenant son calme. Elle était secouée par un sentiment d’étrange ébriété, mêlée à la honte et la frustration. Tout s’était passé si vite, le retard, le nouveau professeur, l’interrogation surprise … Ces yeux plantés soudain sur elle, d’un bleu si intense qu’elle n’avait pu s’empêcher de s’y noyer.

Elle soupira. Pour une première impression c’était sacrément manqué.

Ses joues s’empourprèrent rien qu’à son évocation. Elle détestait les prises de parole en public, et s’était habituée aux situations embarrassantes, mais elle aurait aimé éviter de se faire ridiculiser cette fois. Elle avait toujours particulièrement aimé les cours de Défense contre les forces du mal, mais ce nouveau professeur avait suscité en elle une ardeur nouvelle. Elle avait bu ses paroles sans broncher durant toute l’heure et avait même commencé à imaginer un tout autre scenario pour leur première interaction...

« Anya ! » cria une voix familière.

Elle tourna la tête et croisa le regard de Cho Chang qui lui souriait à quelques mètres, accompagnée d’une de ses amies.

Anya les rejoignit, essayant de dénouer le nœud qui s’était formé au fond de sa gorge. Elle serra les mâchoires et sourit. Elle aurait tout le temps ce soir pour se morfondre, pour l’instant il fallait garder la tête froide.

« Ça va ? » demanda sa collègue Serdaigle, les yeux pleins de sollicitude.

« Disons que c’était pas ma plus belle prestation.. » répondit la brune, faisant la moue.

« T’en fais pas, ça arrive... et puis il est vraiment impressionnant ce nouveau professeur ! »

« En tout cas il bien plus agréable à regarder que Rogue si tu veux mon avis .. ! » rétorqua Lauren, la blonde aux côtés de Cho chang. « J’aurais bien aimé être sous le feu des projecteurs à ta place ! »

Cho chang leva les yeux au ciel, et Anya eu un sourire forcé.

La belle blonde aimait être le centre de l’attention. Si elle avait été à sa place, elle aurait sans doute moins perdu la face. Peut être même aurait elle eu la bonne réponse. Anya, elle, n’avait même pas été capable de formuler une phrase. Elle senti son ventre se nouer. Bien sûr que Lauren aurait été meilleure qu’elle.

Un groupe d’élève passa non loin d’elles et un voix moqueuse s’éleva.

« Nolein ! Je sais que je suis à couper le souffle mais quand même tu aurais pu faire un effort ! »

Malfoy était à quelques mètres et dardait sur elle son regard argenté et dédaigneux, tandis que ses amis s’esclaffaient. Draco ne manquait pas souvent l’occasion de rabaisser ses camarades, pour le plus grand plaisir de sa bande. Elle ne faisait pas partie de ses cibles principales, mais le fait qu’elle soit née-moldu n’était sans doute pas anodin. Il appréciait un peu trop la prétendue supériorité que lui conférait son sang, même si au fond il n’était pas aussi antipathique qu’il ne le laissait paraître.

Anya lui asséna un doigt d’honneur avec un sourire entendu, ce qui le fit éclater de rire de plus belle. Il s’éloigna, entouré par son attroupement habituel, mais Théodore Nott s’attarda un peu. Il s’approcha du groupe.

« L’écoute pas Anya, il est particulièrement exécrable en ce moment, pour changer ! » dit il avec un clin d’œil.

« Merci Théo.. Je sais toujours pas comment tu fais pour le supporter toute la journée !» répondit elle.

« J’ai de l’entraînement je crois ! » argua le brun en la regardant du coin de l’œil. « Allez les filles, je vous laisse.. à plus ! » lança t il avant de rejoindre sa troupe.

Anya le suivit du regard quelques instants, pensive. Théodore était un des Serpentards les plus sympathiques et contrairement à Draco, était connu pour son amabilité. Il faisait partie de ces garçons au physique ordinaire mais qui exsudait un certain charisme. Il avait le contact facile et même si leurs échanges n’étaient qu'anodins, elle l’appréciait bien.

Elle se retourna vers ses camarades. Entre temps, Cho chang et Lauren avaient entamé une discussion sur le style vestimentaire des professeur à Poudlard, et le débat semblait houleux. Anya soupira intérieurement. Elle aimait bien Cho chang, en partie parce qu’elles étaient toutes les deux studieuses et assidues, et Cho avait toujours été bienveillante avec elle. Elle partageait son attachement pour le travail bien fait et leur s longues séances de révisions nocturnes l’avaient liées d’une confiance authentique, mais elle savait au fond d’elle que ce n’était pas vraiment suffisant pour qualifier cette relation d’amitié.

Anya se surprenait souvent à emprunter des phrases toutes faites au cours de leur conversations, comme si elle jouait un rôle. Les bavardages lui demandaient un effort considérable, tant elle tentait de se glisser dans le moule qui lui était destiné. Sauf qu’elle était loin d’être l’élève modèle que son amie incarnait. Sportive, populaire et bosseuse, Cho Chang était une personne réellement solaire et attirait beaucoup d’intérêt, masculins comme féminin.

Pour sa part, Anya avait beaucoup trop d’ombre en elle pour prétendre lui ressembler. Trop de pensées, trop d’émotions, et elles prenaient une place si grande qu’elle avait toujours l’impression de déborder. Elle ressentait les choses au centuple, elle traversait la vie comme on traverse une tempête, les sens aux aguets, et c’était un tourbillon indescriptible. Tout la traversait de part en part, tout laissait des marques.

Anya vivait cette hypersensibilité comme une anomalie. Les autres discutaient d’évènements, et Anya rêvait. Pour elle, la plupart des discussions usuelles étaient impénétrables, tant elles étaient basées sur des faits, alors qu’elle ne vivait qu’en sensations. Elle se taisait souvent, étrangère, écoutant d’une oreille inattentive, l’esprit évanouit ailleurs.

Alors avec Cho, comme avec les autres, les conversations tournaient en rond, et de lieux communs en banalités, Anya donnait le change. Mais cette mascarade constante était si écrasante qu’elle sentait parfois sa poitrine capable d’imploser. Dans ces moments là, son seul souhait était d’abandonner son propre corps, et écouter, pour au moins une fois, un silence absolu.

Cho chang regarda sa montre.

« Il est bientôt midi ! » s’exclama t elle, sortant la brune de ses réflexions « On ferait mieux d’aller au banquet ! »

Anya hésita.

« Hm, j’ai quelque chose à faire avant….» glissa-t-elle « Allez y, je vous rejoins là bas ! »

Les filles acquiescèrent , absorbées par leur discussion , et s’éloignaient déjà. Anya tourna des talons et prit la direction opposée. Il y avait bien quelqu’un avec qui les conversations étaient moins pesantes.

Elle parcouru les couloirs en grandes enjambées et, une volée d’escaliers plus tard, arriva devant la salle de potions. Elle s’adossa à un mur, la porte de la classe dans son champ de vision et guetta. Quand elle vit Neville sortir de classe, elle se dirigea vers lui, soulagée. Il était si grand qu’elle n’aurait pas pu le louper, même dans la nuée d’élève. Un début de barbe naissante garnissait son visage et ses sourcils se arquèrent quand il l’aperçut.

« Hey Anya ! » dit il en agitant son bras démesuré « Ça fait un moment dis donc ! Comment vas tu ? »

Elle s’approcha avec un sourire amical.

« Ça va ! Je sors tout juste de cours.. On a un tout nouveau professeur ! »

« Ah.. Défense contre les forces du mal, c’est ça ? »

Elle acquiesça et fronça les sourcils, interrogative.

« Les nouvelles vont vite dis donc !»

« Oui.. difficile de ne pas tendre l’oreille ! » fit il en riant « J’ai entendu tout un tas de rumeurs. Il paraît que c’était un gros bonnet dans le monde moldu.. Il traînerait dans des affaire pas très nettes, et c’est en partie la raison de sa venue ici... » reprit il, songueur.

Les sourcils d’Anya s’arquèrent.

« Ce ne sont que des rumeurs ! » ajouta il.

Expert en défenses contre les force du mal, Serpentard et gangster. Sacré mélange.

« Hm.. Eh bien il ne démérite pas sa place de professeur, son cours était captivant..» fit la brune « Mais bon, j’ ai encore eu l’air stupide … »

« Comment ça ? »

Elle soupira.

« Tu me connais... Je bosse beaucoup et une fois le moment, je flingue tout en quelques secondes.. » fit elle en riant.

Elle sentit Neville l’observer du coin de l’oeil. Il s’était adossé avec elle contre le mur, tandis que les dernières personnes vidaient le couloir. Il la connaissait sans doute assez pour savoir que malgré la légèreté dans sa voix, elle cachait un chagrin plus intime . Il tourna la tête et regarda le plafond.

« Je sais que c’est facile à dire mais.. tu devrais te faire plus confiance. »

Facile à dire oui. Mais elle appréciait l’intention.

« Je sais.» Elle marqua une pause. « J'ai juste parfois l'impression d’être complètement .. »

Insignifiante.

«... transparente. » souffla t elle.

Neville baissa le regard sur elle.

« Tu es loin d’être transparente, Anya. » asséna t il.

Elle leva les yeux vers lui. Son regard était bienveillant, et elle sentit une chaleur rassurante monter dans sa poitrine.

Ils avaient mis fin à leur liaison il y avait déjà quelques mois, bien qu’ils n’aient jamais vraiment été ensemble. Ils s’étaient liés d’amitié dès leurs début à Poudlard, et les années passant, les hormones avaient appelé à un peu plus. Ça n’avait été qu’occasionnel, mais toujours sincère.

Anya baissa les yeux.

« Bon, et toi alors, toujours avec Hannah ? » demanda t elle.

Il y avait quelque mois, il avait fallu lever l’ambiguïté de leur relation, pour ne pas qu’elle empiète sur le reste. Ils avaient toujours été de très bons amis, et l’étaient restés. Neville enfonça un peu plus profond ses mains dans ses poches.

« Oui, on s'est remis ensemble ce week- end... » dit il en grimaçant. « J'avoue ne plus vraiment y croire mais bon, on se donne toutes les chances »

La poitrine d’Anya se serra. Bien qu’elle ne se l’était pas avoué, elle y avait pensé. Si elle tirait un peu d’apaisement d’une simple conversation avec Neville, elle savait que son effet s’estomperait vite. Une fois le soleil couché, l’angoisse finissait toujours par revenir, et la chaleur humaine était un épatant moyen pour la chasser. Mais pas cette fois..

« Allez, il faut qu’on file au banquet avant qu’il ne nous reste plus rien » reprit il en souriant.

Elle acquiesça, lui emboîtant le pas. Son esprit divaguait déjà.

Ce soir, elle devrait trouver un autre subterfuge.

Il était déjà la fin d’après midi, les cours avaient filé à toute vitesse, offrant un peu de répit à Anya. Elle aimait occuper son esprit, et les cours de magie avaient l’avantage d’être réellement intéressants, contrairement à ce qu'elle avait expérimenté dans le monde moldu. Son cerveau pouvait s’absorber complètement, et ce faisant, oublier le reste.

Sa scolarité avait été quelque peu chaotique. Elle avait fait ses quatre premières années à Poudlard sans problèmes particuliers, mais arrivé en cinquième année, ses parents moldus n'avaient plus voulu qu'elle poursuivre ses cours de sorcellerie. Ils souhaitaient qu'elle intègre le lycée moldu de leur choix, qu'elle poursuivre des études classiques et une "vraie carrière". Ils avaient toujours imaginé cette histoire de sorcellerie plutôt comme un hobby que comme un vrai avenir.

Elle avait essayé de se battre, mais ses parents avaient été inflexibles et elle avait été obligée d'interrompre son cursus. Après un an de lycée moldu et de travail à mi temps, elle était parvenue à se faire des économies suffisante pour s'émanciper. Elle louait un appartement minable mais se débrouillait seule à présent. Après plusieurs échanges avec Dumbeldore, était parvenue à ré intégrer l'école, avec un an de retard.

De ce fait, elle était légèrement plus agée que ses camarades. Cet intervalle avait été remarqué, et elle se sentait toujours un peu intruse. Le sang qui coulait dans ses veines étaient pourtant de la même couleur que celui des autres, et son esprit était tout aussi brillant, mais une voix dans sa tête rassassait toujours le meme discours.  _ Tu n'as pas ta place ici. _

Pourtant, elle n'avait jamais été aussi éxaltée que par la magie. Sa baguette en main semblait un prolongement de ses propres doigts, et quand elle la tendait pour un sortilège, elle sentait ses poils se hérisser chargés d'une electricité inommable. La magie l'emplissait, résonnait en elle comme un écho.

Anya se dirigea vers la bibliothèque. La théorie aussi la passionnait, et elle était bien décidée de maintenir sa tête affairée. Les bouquins étaient un de ses échappatoires favoris et à peine la porte passée, elle ressentit un sentiment d’apaisement familier. La pièce de la bibliothèque avait des plafonds immenses, faits d'un bois de couleur sombre, d'où semblaient dégringoler des livres poussièreux de toutes sortes. Les nombreux lampadaires semblait à peine suffisants pour éclairer l'emsemble de la pièce, et les quelques élèves attablés aux tables d'études avaient alumé leur lumière de chevet personnelle. Le tout donnait une ambiance tamisée et rassurante à l'endroit, dont l'odeur si distincte fit esquisser un sourire à Anya.

Les yeux leveés, elle entreprit de déambuler entre les rayons, empoignant ça et là des ouvrages. Elle s'assit pour les feuilleter quelques minutes, affalée sur un des fauteuil de la grand e bibliothèque, avant de les reposer. Elle répéta l'opération un nombre incalculable de fois, passant des bouquins sur l'Astrologie aux romans à l'eau de rose dans une déléctation peu commune. L’idée qu’elle n’aurait jamais assez d’une seule vie pour tous les dévorer était à la fois effrayante et rassurante. Elle pourrait lire de tout son soûl sans jamais en voir le bout.

Elle atteignit la section dédiée aux créatures magiques . Elle y apperçut Luna Lovegood, qui semblait contempler une étagère presque vide. Son visage était rêveur et ses cheveux blonds descendaient en cascade sur ses épaules. Anya l’observa. Elle connaissait peu mais admirait beaucoup Luna. Bizarre et féérique à la fois, elle cachait à peine sous son air indolent une fabuleuse sagacité. Elle assumait pleinement son excetricité, malgré les moqueries et l'adversité.

« C’est curieux » fit la blonde, et sa voix carillonna.

Anya s’approcha doucement, bien consciente à qui Luna s’adressait.

« Tous les manuels sur les Kelpys ont été emprunté en quelques heures.. » continua t elle en se retournant.

Anya lui sourit en silence. Luna pencha sa tête sur le coté et lui sourit en retour. Son regard était nébuleux.

« Je me demande d’où peut venir cet intérêt soudain pour une telle créature.. »

Anya avait une petite idée, mais avant qu’elle ne puisse lever le mystère, Luna avait déjà tourné les talons. Ses pas légers se perdirent dans la grande bibliothèque.

Anya s’étira, contemplant le pan d'étagère vide, puis attrappa sur la rangée voisine un ouvrage sur les loups garous et le parcouru quelques instants, adossée contre le bois massif. Quand elle fut ennuyée par la description beaucoup trop détaillée des particularités du pélage des lychantropes, elle reposa le livre, puis jeta un coup d'oeil à l'horlogue murale.

Les quelques minutes passées noyée dans les bouquins s’étaient distendues pour devenir quelques heures et elle avait loupé le moment du souper. En traversant la bibliothèque elle remarqua tables vidées, et pressa le pas. Elle ferait mieux de se depêcher si elle ne voulait pas dépasser le couvre feux. Elle s’avança vers la sortie et poussa la lourde porte de la bibliothèque.

Quand celle ci se referma par son propre poids, elle attira l’attention de deux personnes qui discutaient dans le couloir. Marchant dans leur direction, Anya reconnut immédiatement son professeur de sortilège et celui de défense contre les forces du mal, et son sang se glaça. Elle continua à avancer, les yeux fébrilement fixés dans le vide, mais sentit son corps s’enraidir à mesure que ses pas se rapprochait. Un regard était planté sur elle, si palpable qu’elle fut parcourue d’un long frisson.

Quand elle arriva enfin à leur hauteur, le Pr Flitwick lui accorda sa première oeillade distraite. Le Pr Shelby ne l’avait pas lâchée des yeux.

« Mademoiselle Nolein ! » s’exclama le directeur de la maison Serdaigle « Que faites vous encore dehors ? Il est bientôt l’heure du couvre feu ! »

Anya consentit à regarder dans leur direction.

Des yeux azurs se vérouillèrent aux siens. En un centième de seconde elle sentit un gouffre se creuser au fond de son ventre, que seul le magnétisme de ces pupilles semblaient pouvoir remplir. La lumière blafarde des couloirs projettait sur le visage du Pr Shelby des ombres qui soulignaient sa machoire masculine et ses pomettes d'une hauteur princière. Il était d'une impeccable beauté, d'autant plus frappante qu'elle le voyait pour la prmère fois de plus près. Son cœur s’accéléra, et une effervescence grandit sous sa peau. Elle dût user d’une force surhumaine pour détourner le regard.

« Désolée professeur, j’ai été distraite à la bibliothèque… » répondit elle, et sa voix frémit.

« Très bien, mais vous feriez mieux de regagner rapidement votre dortoir ! » lui conseilla le professeur « Aurevoir mademoiselle. » finit il avant de retourner son attention à nouveau vers son interlocuteur.

Celui ci ouvrit enfin la bouche. Anya s’était déjà avancée de quelques pas, mais elle entendit sa voix grave retentir.

« Bonsoir Mademoiselle Nolein. »

Elle s’éloigna, accélérant la foulée, sentant déjà le sang monter à son visage. Ses oreilles bourdonnaient et elle eut tout le mal du monde à se retrouver dans le dédale des couloirs tant son esprit semblait chaotique. Comment pouvait elle se concentrer alors que tout se corps se souvenait avec une précision acerbe de l'humillation matinale ?

Elle atteignit enfin la Tour où logeaient les Serdaigles, et traversa rapidement la salle commune, tandis qu’une sensation sourde montait au fond de sa cage thoracique. Il y avait la honte, l'efferversence d'un désir, la curiosité, la frustration mélées. Enfin dans sa chambre, elle referma la porte et s’y adossa, le souffle court.

_Bonsoir Mademoiselle_ _Nolein._

Elle ferma les yeux, mais ses paupières n’étaient pas suffisantes.

Il y avait une voix qui criait au fond d’elle, qui prenait de l’ampleur, secouant chacun de ses membres. Cette voix qui avait attendu toute la journée durant, tapie dans un coin de sa tête, émergeait enfin des recoins de son inconscient. Elle était familière et assassine, et l’enveloppait chaque soir de son manteau glacial. **** _ T'es vraiment pathétique. _

Tétanisée, elle sentait son cœur battre sourdement tandis que l’angoisse montait, telle une vague ravageuse et inéluctable. Et si l’anxiété était un monstre qu’elle avait l’habitude d’endurer, un autre grondait au fond de son ventre.

_Bonsoir Mademoiselle_ _Nolein._

Elle laissa son corps glisser contre la porte. Le désir l’envahit pleinement. C’était enivrant. C’était stupide. C’était divin. C’était l’excitation qui lézardait sous sa peau, l’envie qui frappait contre ses tempes. C’étaient ses pulsations erratiques et l'électricité dans chaque pore de sa peau.

Les iris du Pr Shelby se matérialisaient maintenant si clairement dans son esprit, qu’ils dissipaient tout le reste.

Bien sur que ce n’était qu’un pur fantasme. Mais leur couleur était bien trop cristalline, et la tentation beaucoup trop forte.

Transie, elle rouvrit ses yeux. La pièce était baignée par la lumière blafarde de la lune. Elle regarda ses mains, et écarta ses doigts, les détaillant un à un. Elle glissa lentement les pulpes de sa main droite sur sa paume gauche puis les descendit sur ses poignets. Un long frisson la parcourut. Elle avait perdu le contrôle, maintenant toute sa chair n’était perception.

Elle avait l’habitude de se pincer la peau, dans les moments où l’angoisse était trop forte. Juste pour sentir le courant électrique remonter de synapse en synapse jusqu’aux profondeurs de son cerveau. La douleur était vive, et la soulageait quelques instants.

Ce soir, elle n’aurait pas besoin du tranchant de ses ongles pour s’oublier.

Il y avait cette voix râpeuse si vive dans ses souvenirs, ce visage olympien baigné de lumière. Il y avait ce bleu océanique qui la toisait.

_ Bonsoir Mademoiselle Nolein. _

Elle posa une main sur son bas ventre et haleta. Si le désir pouvait chasser l’angoisse, si le plaisir lui accordait ne serait-ce qu’une trêve..

Elle glissa ses doigts plus bas, plus profond, et céda.

Le silence, qu'elle avait si longtemps cherché, se fit.


	3. Synchronisme

Les yeux mi clos, Anya laissait les rayons du soleil automnal réchauffer doucement son visage tendu vers le ciel. Adossée contre le mur de la cour de Poudlard, elle entendait autour d'elle gronder le brouhaha des élèves, et laissait ses pensées divaguer. Elle se préparait mentalement à la prochaine heure de cours, tentant coûte que coûte de calmer les battements erratiques dans sa poitrine. Les Défenses contre les forces du mal était devenue paradoxalement la matière qu'elle redoutait et languissait le plus.

La première fois qu'elle avait recroisé les yeux azur du Professeur au décours d'un couloir elle s'en était détourné avec férocité. Des flash des évènements de ce soir là après la bibliothèque lui revinrent en mémoire, crus et indécents, scellés à jamais dans sa chair. Elle avait blêmi, honteuse et lascive à la fois, et s'était empressé de s'éloigner d'un pas décidé. Ce ne fut rien comparé à quand ils se retrouvèrent tous les dans eux à nouveau dans la même pièce. L'électricité était si palpable qu'elle lui torpilla le ventre et fit battre ses tempes douloureusement. Elle passa une bonne partie de l'heure de cours les yeux rivés vers le plancher, bien décidée à l'ignorer. De toute façon le bourdonnement de ses tympans et le poids qui semblait envahir sa poitrine dès qu'il s'approchait d'elle dans sa déambulation entre les pupitres ne lui laissaient guère le loisir de prêter attention au cours. Seule persistait sa voix grave, rocailleuse et lointaine, noyée dans le flot chaotique de ses propres pensées. Puis, la fin de l'heure approchant, celles ci s'étaient peu à peu dissipées, et son esprit finit par se laisser distraire par le discours du Pr Shelby, et comme tout autre élève, elle tendit l'oreille.

Les cours suivants furent plus faciles à suivre. Il était de ces professeurs captivants qu'aucun élève n'ose interrompre, encore moins tenir tête. Les perturbateurs se voyaient mouchés d'une répartie acérée, et les autres expérimentèrent ce qu'elle-même avait déjà découvert auparavant : il était friand des interrogations surprise.

Ainsi avait-il pris l'habitude d'en faire régulièrement, et Anya était dans son viseur avec régularité. Les premières fois, elle avait balbutié à nouveau, décontenancée, ce qui provoqua quelques ricanement et des soupirs las de ses camarades; mais lui, resta imperturbable, sans l'interrompre. Après ce qui sembla être sa centième prise de parole, elle bégayait déjà moins. A vrai dire, elle connaissait par cœur chaque manuel du programme, mais était toujours paralysée dès que l'attention se rivait sur elle. On lui avait si souvent répété qu'elle n'avait pas sa place parmi les apprentis sorciers, qu'elle avait fini inconsciemment par le croire. Même si elle sentait en elle son appétence pour la magie grandir chaque jour, elle savait qu'on lui considérerait toujours un talent moindre que les Sang Pur, et qu'elle aurait toujours à se battre pour prouver le contraire. Alors que les Sang purs étaient nés avec l'intime conviction de leur suprématie, elle avait tout découvert un beau jour lors qu'une lettre s'était glissée entre ses volets. Un univers inconnu s'était ouvert à elle, et elle peinait encore à y naviguer et y trouver sa place. La seule chose qu'elle savait, c'est qu'une affinité pour la magie coulait dans ses veines, et que malgré ses réponses hésitantes, ce qui lui avait paru initialement un interrogatoire sous la torture devint un exercice de plus en plus plaisant.

Il avait pris l'habitude de croiser les bras et s’asseoir contre son bureau quand l'heure des questions étaient venue. Quelques autres victimes passaient sous son crible irascible, et elle retenait sa respiration, attendant son tour. Quand il arrivait, elle se levait et tentait d'oublier le regard glacial qui la disséquait, concentrée de tout son être dans le seul but de ne pas se ridiculiser encore. Tandis qu'elle se débattait avec son fil de paroles, il la laissait poursuivre, scrutateur, muré dans son mutisme attentif. Il ne commentait jamais sa réponse, et se contentait souvent, après une pause, de poursuivre son cours, suivant le fil de sa réponse. Elle se rasseyait, le cœur battant la chamade, les mains moites, le visage empourpré, un doux sentiment de soulagement l'enveloppant.

A peine un mois s'étaient écoulé, et maintenant elle attendait cette heure de cours comme un doux supplice.

Cette connivence était singulière, assez pour que cela éveille quelques animosités de la part de Lauren. Celle ci répétait qu'elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi il ne l'interrogeait pas plus souvent elle, qui avait une main systématiquement levée et une diction parfaite. Cho était moins prétentieuse, et ne se risquait à l’exercice uniquement quand sa réponse était parfaitement formulée et exacte. Mais il n'y avait pas que les élèves Serdaigles qui voulaient impressionner le Pr Shelby. Tout Poudlard n'avait d'yeux que pour le nouveau professeur dont la beauté arrogante n'avait d'égale que la maîtrise de l'art de la guerre.

Il était certain que les cours du Professeur révélaient son approche très personnelle de la magie. Il répétait souvent que pour remporter une confrontation, elle ne se devait pas toujours être menée de front. Il exposait alors tout un tas de stratagème en amont pour affaiblir son adversaire -bête ou humanoïde- et rendre plus certaine l'issue de celle ci. C'était des apartés tumultueux, des anecdotes belliqueuses, des histoire de chasse impressionnantes, qu'il racontait d'un ton grave, intense et las à la fois. Ses monologues étaient d'autant plus frappants que sa jeunesse et sa nonchalance détonnait avec son expertise qui semblait celle d'un sorcier centenaire ou d'un auror aguerri.

Mais Thomas Shelby était loin de l'enseignant modèle, et il mettait un point d'honneur à provoquer l'agacement de ses collègues par sa flegme et son insolence. On avait rapporté un jour qu'il avait allumé une cigarette en pleine classe, ce qui en avait stupéfait plus d'un. La rumeur avait fait le tour de la cour, si bien qu'à l'heure suivante, alertée par Rusard, la Pr Mc Gonnagall avait pénétré dans la salle de classe, furieuse. Mais la poignée à peine effleurée, la cigarette disparut des lèvres du Professeur, tout comme la fumée et son odeur âcre. Le sortilège fut si déroutant qu'il provoqua des exclamations et pouffements surpris des témoins adolescents, tandis que Mc Gonnagall s'excusa de son interruption en fronçant des sourcils, et repartit bredouille. La seconde où la porte se referma derrière elle, la cigarette réapparu sur la bouche du sorcier, qu'un demi sourire satisfait déformait. Le numéro fut répété un nombre incalculable de fois, consolidant la réputation du Pr auprès des élèves, que cet affront rendait d'autant plus sympathique.

La popularité de Thomas Shelby ne semblait jamais s'arrêter d’accroître.

Anya avait été spectatrice de cette évolution fulgurante, au premières loges, usant de toutes ses forces pour ne pas se laisser happer par le fantasme qu'il incarnait tous les jours un peu plus. Car derrière la fascination qu'il suscitait, un instinct en elle hurlait de s'en éloigner. Un instinct éveillé par les quelques instants de perte de contrôle où il avait montré une toute autre facette, celle d'un homme colérique et irascible. Elle avait était témoin d'un de ces épisodes et en gardait un souvenir cinglant. Il avait suffit qu'un élève pousse le vice et la provocation trop loin pour que le regard du professeur devienne agressif, meurtrier -presque cruel.

Sa mâchoire se serra imperceptiblement, menaçante, ses phalanges semblèrent plus saillantes, sur le point de craquer, et le ton de sa voix infiniment plus acéré. Il s'était levé de toute sa stature, imposant et effrayant, dans une attitude de pouvoir indiscutable et absolu. Tout son être transpirait la violence, et elle le perçu si vivement qu'elle en eut le souffle coupé. Elle en fut immédiatement intimement persuadée : il était un homme habitué à la brutalité, à la domination et à l'obéissance; et se rôle tyrannique était son habit quotidien. Elle frémit à cette image, terrifiée, mais alors que tout en lui à ce moment là aurait dû être déplaisant, elle sentit un désir sourd éclore en elle. Il était comme un prédateur imposant capable d'abattre toute personne qui n'entrave le bon déroulement de ses plans ; et elle avait levé vers lui des yeux de proie subjuguée.

Une chaleur vive et pénétrante avait parcouru son échine et la fit frémir. Son esprit chaotique papillonna, et elle se sentit glisser dans une rêverie luxurieuse et interdite. Elle se ressaisit, horrifiée et embarrassée à la fois, soulagée que la cloche de la fin de l'heure vint écourter rapidement le cours.

Anya soupira, chassant avec fermeté cet évènement de sa mémoire. Tout s'était passé si vite et en quelques semaines, ce mystérieux personnage avait pris une place si importante dans l'école et dans son esprit que c'était comme s'il avait toujours été là. Comme si la sorcellerie ne pouvait être racontée par une autre voix, et que l'intensité de ses iris azur ne pourraient jamais se dissocier de l'attirance qu'elle éprouvait pour la magie.

Elle essaya d'assagir ses pensées, se concentrant sur la fraîcheur de la pierre sous son dos, sur la bise qui mordait son visage. Elle se préparait mentalement au désir qu'elle savait maintenant refouler au plus profond de son estomac, à l'interrogation surprise qui sans doute ponctuerait la fin du cours, et au regard peu amène que Lauren lui lancerait à la prochaine recrée.

Le répit ensoleillé fut de courte durée, la cloche retentit, sortant Anya de ses rêveries. Elle attrapa son sac où étaient amoncelés une demie douzaine de cahiers, et se leva, prête à affronter une heure de tension anxieuse et langoureuse. Prête à affronter le prédateur caché sous des airs de précepteur.

* * *

Comme à chaque fois qu'il sentait sa présence passer le pas de la porte, Thomas retint son souffle, son attention aiguisée. Elle avait un petit pas indolent et rapide, et toujours le même trajet pour atteindre le premier rang, toujours le même rituel d'installation. Dans le coin de son champ de vision, il la vit quitter sa veste, la faisant glisser le long de ses minces épaules, et la poser sur le dossier de sa chaise. Elle sortait toujours sa plume et encrier puis une feuille de parchemin qui sentait la poussière et le parfum, mais elle n'écrivait jamais. Elle croisait sagement ses jambes et posait son menton sur sa main, accoudée, le buste imperceptiblement penchée vers l'avant. La même attitude que le premier jour, le même regard attentif et rêveur à la fois, et toujours ces mêmes satanées réponses qui fusaient dans sa tête, emplissant la pièce.

Il les avait haï, puis essayé de les ignorer, et enfin s'était contraint à les écouter. Sa voix diaphane omniprésente tout au long de son cours donnait un certain rythme à son propre discours. Elle était devenue si habituelle qu'il calquait ses tirade à ces interventions artificielles. Malgré elle, elle était deveue un fil conducteur qu'il empruntait toujours, d'abord par la force des choses, puis par habitude. Ils créaient un duo dont lui seul percevait le synchronisme -à moins qu'elle ne le perçoive aussi ? Il n'arrivait pas à saisir si elle avait une capacité similaire à la sienne, ou une prédisposition toute autre dont elle n'était même pas consciente.

Incapable de percer le mystère de cette voix ubiquiste, il tentait d'en comprendre les limites. De là était né le rituel singulier des interrogatoires en fin de cours, et le hasard faisant bien les choses elle était souvent sélectionnée, lui laissant le loisir de la détailler sans être indiscret.

C'était évident qu'elle avait ni l'habitude ni l'aisance de s'exprimer à l'oral, mais il la laissait se ressaisir, construire sa réponse et dérouler sa réflexion jusqu'au bout, feignant la patience. Sauf que ni le fond ni la forme de sa réponse lui importait, c'était elle et tout ce qui s'en dégageait qui accaparait toute son attention.

Sa chevelure brune aux reflets ambrés qui glissait le long de son échine, son buste menu perdu dans sa chemise ample, les quelques boutons qui couvraient sagement sa petite poitrine, les plis de tissus qui s'engouffrait dans sa jupe plissée qui la cintrait à la taille, la courbure de ses reins, la couleur dorée et halée de ses cuisses ; et ses yeux, ses deux immenses yeux ourlés de cils noirs et épais, la petitesse de son nez, la douceur de ses pommettes, ses lèvres gercées et rosies qui se mouvaient doucement, timidement, sou cou tendu, altier, où il pouvait voir pulser le sang de ses carotides dans un rythme effrénée.

Il connaissait maintenant son aspect physique par cœur, tant il l'avait scrutée pour chercher une faille, un indice. Elle faisait sans aucune doute partie d'une des femmes -si ce petit bout être pouvait être désigné comme tel- les plus belles qu'il avait rencontré. Sans pour autant être irrésistible, l'ensemble formait un tableau saisissant et tout à fait exquis aux yeux de n'importe quel homme. Il l'avait disséqué maintes fois, mais rien ne lui permettait de résoudre le mystère qui régnait dans son petit crâne.

Parfois la question était trop difficile, trop tordue, trop précise. Dès lors, il la sentait paniquer, et l'émotion en elle prenait le dessus. Il attendait ce moment avec excitation et curiosité, ce subtil instant où la voix de fillette jusque là résonnant comme un écho dans l'esprit de Thomas s'étéignait, assourdie dans ses tympans, de plus en plus imperceptible, remplacée par une chaleur et un fourmillement indescriptible. Il sentait monter la panique, la frustration et la peur le long de ses doigts, membres, par vagues, ouragan de plus en plus incontrôlable, qu'il lui donnait le vertige. Il crispait un peu plus ses muscles, prêt à encaisser la marée, ancré dans la pièce de tout son corps, la confrontant des yeux avec ardeur, absorbant tout ce tumulte qu'elle lui offrait sans ciller. Le cœur de Thomas s'accélérait pour se calquer à celui d'Anya et une vive douleur perçait son ventre de part en part. C'était grisant, effrayant, indéfinissable. Il avait oublié le goût de la peur depuis si longtemps, avait enterré sa capacité à se sentir humilié ou effrayé au plus profond de son être pour être l'homme qu'il était aujourd’hui, alors les ressentir aussi vivement et intensément à nouveau -et savoir de façon concomitante que c'était lui qui les provoquait- était enivrant et cruellement délectable à la fois.

_Oh Anya, pardonne moi, mais laisse moi te tourmenter encore..._

Elle finissait toujours par se ressaisir s'il lui laissait assez de temps, et l’émotion se fondait, glissait comme une vague qui se retire après s’être brisée de toutes ses forces. Elle lui pardonnait toujours, car elle lui répondait toujours, obéissante et docile, d'une pugnacité qu'il ne lui aurait jamais soupçonné. Et quand elle eut finit, il se décrispait, s'ébrouant de sa transe, se mouvant à nouveau et reprenant le fil du cours là où elle l'avait laissé.

Un duo, un tango tacite. Une danse en résonance.

Mais aujourd'hui, alors qu'elle s'était déjà installée et le dardait de ses yeux noisettes, autre chose occupait son esprit. Bien plus importante que tout béguin immature, aussi envoûtant et fantasmagorique qu’il soit. Il avait une idée, un plan, un objectif, aussi audacieux soit il, Tommy était confiant en sa capacité à y parvenir et il mettrait tout en œuvre pour l'accomplir.

Il avait médité toute la nuit dans sa chambre, enveloppé dans l'odeur douceâtre de la cigarette et de l'alcool, l'esprit en fourmillement. Les rouages de son cerveau huilés par le whisky, il avait entrevu un triomphe de plus, un pas encore vers la souveraineté absolue des Peaky Blinders. Thomas avait à peine dormi quelques heures, préoccupé et fébrile, et l'aube peignait déjà de son halo les murs de Poudlard quand il sut que sa décision était prise : Anya serait l’instrument idéal pour arriver à ses fins.

* * *

L'heure s'était presque entièrement écoulée quand Anya, qui contemplait l'enseignant serpentard dans sa déambulation, sa cigarette ensorcelée au bec, constata qu'il n'y aurait pas d'interrogations cette fois. Quand le Professeur eut regardé une dernière fois sa montre a gousset et indiqué la fin du cours à l'assemblé, elle sentit pointe de déception au fond de sa poitrine. Se serait elle habituée à sa dose d'adrénaline hebdomadaire ? A l'apaisement doucereux qui la succédait ? Ou au privilège d'avoir ce regard céruléen impénétrable quelques minutes braqués sur elle ?

Elle rassemblait déjà ses affaires quand elle perçut quelqu'un s'approcher de son pupitre :

« Mlle Nolein, venez quelques instant à mon bureau » lui intima une voix rauque presque dans un murmure, « j'ai à discuter avec vous. »

Elle leva les yeux, surprise, croisant ceux du Professeur qui la toisait de toute sa hauteur. Elle figea ses gestes, interdite, puis hocha la tête en un acquiescement prudent. Sans un mot de plus, il tourna les talons et alla s'installer derrière son bureau en quelques enjambées.

La salle s'était déjà vidée quand elle eut finit de remettre sa veste, et elle jeta une œillade au Professeur. Attablé à son bureau il semblait affairé et ne lui adressa aucun regard. Elle s'avança d'un pas retenu et feutré vers lui, gravit l'unique marche de l'estrade et s'interrompit devant le bureau massif. D'un geste vague le Pr Shelby indiqua une chaise non loin, qu'Anya tira avant de s'installer en face de lui. Elle pencha ma tête et redressa son buste dans une désinvolture feinte, mais ses sens étaient tous aux aguets. Son interlocuteur semblait trop absorbé dans la lecture de ses papiers pour lui prêter attention sur-le-champ.

Le bureau était certes large, mais peu profond, elle put alors le détailler de plus près.

Elle connaissait sa stature dans les moindre détails, son cou fier, enceint d'une chemise parfaitement ajustée qui laissait deviner des épaules massives et un torse musclé raidi par la fatigue. Mais elle découvrit pour la première fois le grain de sa peau, les rides discrètes de son front concentré, ses pattes d'oies qui trahissaient d'anciens sourires, ses lourdes paupières avalant des pupilles brillantes qui se secouaient frénétiquement au rythme de sa lecture. Ses cils étaient aussi longs que ceux d'une nymphe, et ses lèvre aussi pleines que celles d'un adolescent, mais rien ne pouvait éroder la virilité ostensible de sa mâchoire ciselée et du reste de son visage.

« Bien. » dit il après s'être raclé la gorge, en levant vers elle son regard glacial et croisant ses mains devant lui.

« Mlle Nolein, si je vous convoque aujourd'hui en fin de cours c'est pour vous faire une proposition qu'on ne vous fera sans doute qu'une fois au cours de votre courte vie. »

Thomas, dans son langage abrupt, savait aisément capter l'attention de quiconque et il sentit distinctement la jeune femme se raidir, piquée au vif. Il détourna le regard avec lenteur en soupirant, se délectant intérieurement de curiosité appréhensive de la jeune fille. Il glissa sa main dans la poche de sa veste et en sortit une cigarette. Il la roula deux fois sur sa lèvre inférieure avant de la placer entre ses lèvres et l'allumer négligemment.

« Voyez vous, » poursuivit il après avoir inspiré une volute de fumée, « il existe dans chaque école de magie, un concours très confidentiel, qui ne vient aux oreilles que d'un nombre restreint d'élèves. C'est le Concours d'Excellence, organisé chaque année par le directeur dans le plus grand des secrets et qui permet de sélectionner le meilleur élève de l'école. »

Il l'observa du coin de l’œil, la sentent glisser d'une émotion à une autre. Son visage qu'elle voulait garder calme ne put cacher sa surprise.

_Pourquoi me raconte t il ça ?_

Thomas pouvait déjà sentir le picotements de incompréhension et de la crainte émerger du fond du crâne de la jeune fille. Il se tut, le regard dans le vague, comme distrait, étirant sciemment la pause de son discours. Puis prenant une inspiration il reprit, ne la regardant toujours pas.

« Celui ci reçoit une récompense : toute d'abord une prime mais aussi une rencontre exceptionnelle avec le Ministre de la magie lui même. Vous imaginez sans doute que cette entrevue ouvre des portes vers une carrière prometteuse dans le monde de la magie, et les débouchés sont innombrables.. »

Thomas perçut l'agitation de la jeune serdaigle, comme si son cœur battant à la chamade était ancré dans sa propre cage thoracique. Le petit corps raidi sur la chaise, frustré par le regard fuyant de son interlocuteur, elle le regardait anxieuse et interloquée, tandis que l'adrénaline commençait douloureusement à pulser dans ses veines. Le serpentard frémit imperceptiblement.

Il se racla la gorge, prit une bouffée de sa cigarette et poursuivit.

« Chaque professeur de chaque matière se doit de sélectionner son élève, dont il sera le tuteur et le coach pour le concours. Ici, le sang, la maison, la renommée n'a aucune importance. Seule compte la compétence pure de l'élève. »

C'est ce moment qu'il choisit pour planter ses yeux à nouveau sur elle dans un regard qui la perça de part en part.

« J'ai la prétention de croire que vous, Mademoiselle Noleïn, seriez la candidate idéale. Vos connaissances en Défense contre les forces du mal ne sont plus à prouver, et il m'a été rapporté que vos compétences dans les autres matières sont tout aussi redoutables. »

Elle s'était figée, le souffle coupée et ses yeux d'ambre sombre étaient immenses.

_Moi qui peine déjà à formuler une phrase correctement...?!_

« Je vous choisi pour être mon élève. Je ferai de vous une lauréate, sans l'ombre d'un doute. » trancha t il, et sa voix gutturale résonna dans la pièce comme une promesse.

La louange de Thomas avait provoqué exactement l'effet escompté. Il senti un gouffre se creuser dans le ventre de la jeune fille, déstabilisée. Ses yeux bruns brillèrent vivement, et sous la stupéfaction son visage s'empourpra.

_Comment ? Moi ? Il n'est pas sérieux ..?!_

Ses pulsations déjà rapides s'accélérèrent encore. Un sourire à peine contenu se dessina sur ses lèvres rosées.

_Se peut il ... Se peut il qu'il soit sincère ...?! Pourrais je participer à ce concours ..?_

De la gratitude mêlée à de l'émerveillement envahissait à présent toute la pièce. _Bingo_.

Thomas Shelby savait pertinemment qu'Anya Noleïn ne serait jamais en mesure refuser son offre. Au delà de la flatterie habile dont il avait usé, il était conscient de l'aval qu'il avait sur elle. Il y avait certes l'admiration pour l'enseignant qu'il était, mais il sentait aussi autre chose chez elle, de bien plus sombre et inavouable. Encore plus étourdissant que la peur et l'attirance qu'il l'avait vu maintes fois éclore au fond de son crâne d'adolescente.

Cette émotion fiévreuse et insondable avait commencé cette nuit là, après leur première rencontre.

Il l'avait sentie, il ne sut vraiment l'expliquer comment, ramper le long des pierres froides de la bâtisse et venir jusqu'à dans ses draps. Un sourd désir et plaisir mélangé, lointain mais pénétrant, frénétique et inconsolable, qui lui avait tordu le ventre. Il s'était levé, secoué par une chaleur inexplicable, impérieuse, de plus en plus imposante. Puis quand le vertige qui l'avait saisi fut à son paroxysme et qu'il crut s'effondrer, tout avait brusquement cessé. Il était resté debout, les yeux hagards fixés aux murs, haletant et exsangue. Il n'avait pas compris cette nuit là l'origine cet étrange phénomène, mais par la suite, quand elle lui avait fait face, il sut immédiatement que la frêle jeune fille, d'une façon ou d'une autre l'avait provoqué. Cette convoitise brûlante il n'eut aucun mal à la percevoir à nouveau, assourdie et tamisée, mais bien présente derrière ce regard noisette qu'elle dardait sur lui avec innocence.

Il avait passé maintes nuits depuis à la contempler et à la chasser à la fois.

_Rien ne m'empêche d'user de ton désir à mes propres fins, ma jolie.._

Mais à ce moment même, tandis qu'il se congratulait déjà de sa victoire, il sentit soudain son coeur manquer un battement. Derrière le regard brûlant qu'elle rivait sur lui à cet instant, ce visage de nymphe qui s'était adouci soudain, il n'y avait plus aucune retenue. Thomas sentit son corps entier s'enrober de la tendre supplication. Il retint son souffle, baigné d'une chaleur pénétrante. Il crispa durement sa mâchoire sous la surprise. Il n'y avait plus rien de l’innocente reconnaissance qui se tenait auparavant devant lui, mais l'air était emprunt d'une effluve capiteuse et enivrante.

Un long frémissement parcouru son échine, tandis qu'il sentit son excitation incontrôlable tendre les plis de son costume. Devant lui, Anya ne pensait plus, elle rêvait, le contemplant d'un air absorbé, envoûté, magnétique ; et son rêve était si palpable qu'il en eut le vertige. Il sentit presque distinctement un effleurement, d'abord le long de son cou, si brûlant qu'il se raidit. Il la perçut si distinctement, comme si ses lèvres s'étaient matérialisé sur sa peau, puis ce fut sa bouche qui s'emplit tout entière, d'une étreinte chaude et parfumée. Thomas sentit son pouls s'accélérer, rejoignant celui d'Anya, ses sens s'éveiller tandis qu'il savourait malgré lui ce baiser imaginaire. Ses pupilles se dilatèrent, tous ses sens emplis de la présence étourdissante de la jeune élève. Il ressentit le désir vif, impérieux de parcourir les quelques centimètre qui les séparait pour l'arracher de cet ébat factice, l'écraser contre le bureau, agripper sa brune chevelure, dévorer chaque pore de sa peau hâlée, la cajoler ses doigts...

Il ferma les yeux, secoua la tête promptement, étourdi.

« Mademoiselle Noleïn ! » gronda-t-il, d'une voix enrouée qui se brisa.

Elle battit des cils, frémit. Le brouillard se désépaissit rapidement, sans crier gare comme il était apparu. Elle baissa les yeux, à nouveau étudiante hésitante et timide. Il se racla la gorge, passa rapidement son pouce sur ses lèvres avant d'y enfourner sa cigarette, prenant une inspiration à plein poumon comme pour effacer la sensation sourde qui chatouillait sa gorge. Il expira et déglutit.

« Acceptez vous mon offre ? » l'interrogea-t-il gravement.

Elle releva les yeux. Ils étaient doux à nouveau, innocents, emplit d'espoir. Sans l'ombre d'une hésitation elle hocha la tête.

_J'espère en être digne,_ murmura-t-elle au creux de son oreille.

Il se redressa, ajusta sa veste d'un geste précis, reprenant pleinement ses esprits. Sa cigarette toujours en bouche, il poursuivit.

« Hum, eh bien dans ce cas, pour me montrer pleinement vos capacités, veuillez préparer un exposé sur le chapitre de votre choix pour la prochaine séance. »

Elle hocha encore la tête, le visage à présent d'un calme limpide, sérieux et pensif.

_Sur quoi je vais bien pouvoir faire..?_

« Et ne soyez pas surprise, j'ai fait la proposition à un autre élève, mais mon choix préférentiel se porte sur vous. » Il se pencha vers elle insensiblement « Ne me décevez pas, hein ? »

L'odeur légère et féminine d'Anya picota ses narines. Celle ci esquissa un sourire, ses lèvres pleines se plissant timidement.

« Oui, Professeur Shelby. » murmura t elle.

« Bien » dit il en s'appuyant à nouveau contre le dossier de son siège « Vous pouvez disposer. »

Elle se leva rapidement, attrapant son cartable au vol, et sortit d'un pas gracile.

Quand sa présence fut assez loin pour qu'il ne perçoive plus rien d'elle, il passe ses doigts sur ses lèvres. Non, elles n'étaient pas humides comme elles auraient du l’être après un tel baiser, mais l'empreinte était chaude, et gravée profondément dans sa chair. Il inspira, et sentit s'emplir sa gorge d'un goût doux et fruité. Fermant lentement les yeux, put enfin mettre le doigt sur la senteur qui emplissait encore la pièce.

Groseille et lilas.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Voilà, c'est mon cadeau de Noël, un chapitre tout frais, tout beau, sans doute plein d'erreur, mais écrit avec le coeur !  
> En vous souhaitant de bonnes fêtes,  
> PS : la bise à ceux qui ont compris la référence à The Witcher ;)


End file.
